


We Lost?

by equineaurora



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette enter a Ladybug and Chat Noir cosplay contest and things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Lost?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So for those waiting for Chapter 3 of Amusement Parks are Fun. I'm sorry....I wrote this instead. Opps. I'll work on Chapter 3 soon, I promise. 
> 
> So yeah, this is pure fluff trash inspired by this post https://www.facebook.com/theofficialtbot/photos/a.195792080581860.1073741828.195763197251415/611673015660429/?type=3&theater and the encouragement of my beta fanficismything who also edited this fic for me. Thanks darling. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chat Noir lay sprawled on Marinette’s chaise lounge scrolling through his phone carefully since he still had clawed hands, while Marinette sat nearby at her desk working on designs. Marinette glances over at the blonde boy who looks right at home in her room and her mind wanders back to the night she found out Adrien was Chat Noir.

  _It had been a particularly hard akuma that day. She had used Lucky Charm and he had used Cataclysm multiple times over the course of their four hour battle. They had finally gotten the akuma and purified it, but her and Adrien were pretty badly beaten up and the kwami’s were exhausted. Holding onto each other for support they only made it a few rooftops away before both heros collapsed, losing consciousness and their transformation._

  _When Marinette came to several hours later her eyes had fluttered open to concerned green eyes staring down at her. “Chat…?” she mumbled groggily, too out of it at the time to notice the lack of mask._

  _He had blinked and been hesitant in his answer but he had finally said, “Yes My Lady. I’m here.” Tikki’s magic had helped heal both of them, but they were still physically exhausted._

  _Marinette had carefully sat up before her mind caught up to the fact that she wasn’t transformed and she gasped, eyes going wide as she scooted away from Adrien quickly._

 " _Marinette it’s ok,” he had said. “It’s just us up here. I’m the only one who saw.”_

  _She had looked up, startled at the use of her real name, and then she had fully noticed who sat across from her, Adrien Agreste. She had given a startled squeak and pointed at him like an idiot. “A...A...Adrien!?” she stuttered, in complete shock._

  _He had nodded before giving her a Chat Noir grin. “Uhm yes? Is that alright?” he had asked and the question confused her. Of course it was alright, but all she had managed was a nod._

  _She remembers how Plagg had had enough energy after some cheese to transform him again, but Tikki was out cold, the healing magic taking more out of her then Cataclysm did to Plagg. So Adrien had carried her home and…_

 A concerned voice broke into her thoughts, “Marinette? Hello? Marinette?” Chat said, waving a black clawed glove in front of her face.

 Marinette jumps at his closeness, “Adrien!” she gasps.

 “Uh yeah? I’ve only been trying to get your attention for five minutes Bugaboo. You were spacing out on me again.  Do you want to sleep? I could leave it is like one am.” He explains.

 Marinette shakes her head. “No. No!” came the frantic reply. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking about how we accidently revealed ourselves. Also about how if you had asked fifteen year old Marinette if she thought Chat Noir would be in her room in the middle of the night in a year she would have laughed and said no way.”

 Chat chuckles. “Well I’m only transformed so Plagg doesn’t give me a hard time when I need to go home. Much easier to just stay in costume then deal with a grumpy cat kwami.”

 Marinette giggles. “But then he just complains about how long you made him hold the transformation. He always finds something to complain about,” she points out.

 He groans and flops back down onto the chaise lounge with an arm over his eyes. “Don’t remind me, he’s going to want so much cheese for this.”

 “Good thing you’re rich then,” comes the sarcastic reply. “Oh, did you want to talk to me about something?” she inquires.

 “Oh yeah!” he cries, sitting up again. “So I was looking at this post about how like celebrities lose look alike competitions of themselves and how like Hugh Jackman went to a Comic Con as Wolverine and was told he was too tall. And so I was thinking it would be funny if we went to Comic Con as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Not like transformed of course, but like you could make us costumes and we could cosplay them.”

 Marinette gives him a skeptical look. “You want to cosplay ourselves? Isn’t that risking our identities?” she questions.

 “Not really. People already think we look like them, they just brush it off as coincidence.” he responds.

 “I guess that’s true… plus we won’t be transformed so there’s no reason for people to think we’re the REAL Chat Noir and Ladybug,” she reasons, tapping her pointer finger on her chin thoughtfully. “Alright, I’ll draw up some designs tomorrow. For now you really should get on home though Kitty. We have school in the morning.”

 He pouts but reluctantly gets up off the chaise lounge. He pulls her into a hug before pulling back just enough to carefully tip her chin up as his lips met hers. Marinette’s hands move up into his hair as she deepens the kiss. They break apart both breathing a little heavy before Chat steps back. “Good night my princess.” He says before climbing up to her bed then out the trap door. Marinette smiles as she reaches up to lock the trap door and get ready for bed.

* * *

  
Weeks pass and Comic Con is upon them. Since Adrien’s house has more room they decided to get ready at his house. The costumes had been ready for a week and with Adrien’s help she moves everything over to his house. They stand side by side in his room looking at Marinette’s work with their Kwamis floating nearby. “Wow,” Adrien says in awe, moving closer to inspect his suit. “If I hadn’t watched you sew this myself I would swear it was my actual suit.”

 “Well I do get an unusually close look at it on a regular basis,” she points out.

 “I can barely tell the difference. You did I really good job Marinette,” Plagg says floating closer to the suit.

 “My girl is so talented!” Tikki gushes, back flipping through the air in her excitement.

 “Alright, alright. We should get ready. Mind if I use the bathroom to change Adrien?” Marinette inquires.

 “No go right ahead,” he responds.

 “Thanks,” comes the response before Marinette is slipping into the bathroom with her costume.

 While she’s changing Adrien starts to change as well. He slips his normal clothes off, and pulls his dancers belt on before picking up his suit . Marinette had made it as tight as possible while still being able to slip it on and not show too much, so it takes some pulling but Adrien finally gets it on and pulls the zipper up. “This is so weird,” he says, looking at himself in the mirror. He looks down at the gloves then at his Miraculous. “Plagg I’m taking the ring off, but just for a second. I’m going to wear it on my left hand tonight. Hang tight ok?” he informs the floating cat God.

 “I should be ok unless you want me gone.” Plagg responds in acknowledgement of what Adrien had said.

 Adrien nods. “Good,” he says before slipping his Miraculous off to quickly move it to his left ring finger. He looks around and sees Plagg eating cheese on the desk, perfectly fine. “Good it worked, it feels weird but this will allow me to hide the Miraculous under my gloves, “he explains picking up the mask he covers the back with spirit glue and presses it to his face, holding it until it stays on its own.  Next came the fake ears, Marinette had made them and attached them to hair clips so he can just clip them into his hair. Since his hair grew when he transformed his hair was also going to be slightly off, but the more slight differences the better. He had left it ungelled though so it was a bit wilder than normal.

 Plagg floats over to look at him, settling on his shoulder. “This is bizarre, “he observes. “I’m not used to seeing my chosen in costume from the outside.”

 “Well it’s just a cosplay Plagg, not like I’m REALLY in costume, “he points out, slipping his feet into the boots they had found and last but not least the gloves with fake claws. He picks up the fake miraculous they had found online and is just slipping it onto his right ring finger over the glove when the door opens and his Lady walks out followed by Tikki.

 Marinette stops and stares at Adrien for a minute, _he really does look like Chat Noir, how had she never seen it before?_ “I really hope you’re right about the no one figuring out it’s really us thing, “she says, gesturing to herself dressed as Ladybug.

 “They won’t. Our hair isn’t quite right, the kwami’s change it, and your suit has a zipper. It’s obvious these are just cosplays. We just happen to look A LOT like the real heros. Did you ever figure out what to do about your Miraculous? Not like you can just not wear the real one,” he questions worriedly.

 “Oh yes, I was able to get stickers that look like my miraculous when I’m transformed. I just put stickers on my earrings. Tikki just says I have to take the stickers off before I transform or it could hurt her,” reassured Marinette.

 Adrien comes over and looks at the earrings, and nods. “It’s passable for sure. I can tell they’re fake, the stickers are a little creased, but it’s not noticeable from far away. It should be fine, I’m the only one that gets close to your miraculous on a regular basis.”

 “Let’s go then, “she says, picking up her purse and slipping it on once Tikki is settled inside.

 Adrien does the same with his small bag once Plagg is settled. “I’m going to laugh if we have to transform while in cosplay, “he jokes.

 “Don’t even joke about that. I do not want an akuma today, “ she quips in response as they head to the waiting car.

* * *

The day passes quickly with the pair getting lots of comments on their cosplays and even taking pictures with other Ladybug and Chat Noir cosplayers throughout the day. Soon it’s time for the Ladybug and Chat Noir costume contest. Adrien had talked Marinette into it but now that she was here, she was determined to win, I mean, who looks more like Ladybug then herself? Their names are called and Marinette runs out first. She plants her hands onto the stage and does a flip before landing on her feet and waving at the crowd. Adrien chooses to backflip out and when he’s next to her again, he takes her hand and sinks into a bow kissing it. Marinette rolls her eyes and pushes him away. Adrien shrugs and pulls out the fake staff attached to his back, it doesn’t extend but he holds it up anyways, standing back to back with her as she slips into a fighting pose. Just before their time runs out they walk hand in hand to the end of the stage before Adrien dips her and kisses her passionately. Screams erupt in the crowd as the fans go crazy over the “LadyNoir” kiss. Soon their time is up though and they run and flip off the stage, landing in the cleared out space between the stage and the crowd they walk back to the waiting area. They were sure they had this in the bag.

 The time came for the results and all the pairs walked back out on stage. The Judge started with fifth place, which wasn’t them. Then 4th place… “Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.”

 Marinette audibly gasps as the judge hands them a small trophy. “I’m sorry, your costumes are really good but next time pay a bit more attention to the hair, “she says before moving on.

 They walk off the stage to applause and Marinette is livid. “FOURTH PLACE!? OUR HAIR WASN’T RIGHT!?” she shrieks, reaching for her yo yo, forgetting it’s just a fake. “I’ll show her who’s most like Ladybug,” she grumbles.

 Adrien grabs her hands as they fumble with the yo yo. “Marinette,” he says sternly.

 “Let go,” she hisses furiously.

 “Marinette stop. No yo-yoing anyone. It’s a prop anyways,” he tried to reason with her.

 “So? I’m Ladybug! I need to “purify” their bad stitch work!” she hisses under her breath so only he hears. “And to think they think that’s me!.”

 “Mari stop, so help me I will kit-nap you away.” He responds seriously.

 “But I can’t lose to cosplayers! Her mask wasn’t even right!” She hisses.

 “I know. After all I spend the most time staring at your eyes,” he says softly, offering a tentative smile, after all he’s upset too. “And actually this is a good thing, it means no one suspects a thing,” he points out, glad they’re alone now.

 The flirtatious remark and his logic calmed her down. “I guess you’re right,” she grumbles. “Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.”

 He pulls her too him and kisses her, staring into her eyes he whispers gently “You’re MY Ladybug, that’s all that matters to me. Come on let's go home, I’m sure the kwami’s are hungry.” He speaks the truth and soon the kwami’s are fed and the hero’s of Paris shed their fake costumes for real ones and patrol the city they love.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments and kudos and go check out my other works! WOW! I'm in shock. I posted this less than 24 hours ago and it already has the most views of my 3 Fics and more kudos thdn the other 2 combined! And If I'm honest I wasn't sure about this one and almost didn't post it so thank you so much!


End file.
